Neurological disorders affect the nerves, muscles or the brain. Many neurological disorders reduce or eliminate voluntary recruitment of muscles, which may result in loss of ability to perform motor tasks or to maintain systems that depend on muscle activity for their function. Many neurological disorders cause pain.
Neurostimulation is a clinical tool used to treat various neurological disorders. This technique involves modulation of the nervous system by electrically activating fibers in the body.